Opposite Day
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [One-shot. ExT.] When Syaoran's letter begins with a “Dearest Eriol-sama,” and Tomoyo's contains something like, “...you deserve to live your damned life alone.” Then you know something's wrong with Tomoeda High. And yes, of course, it was Eriol's idea.


**Authoress' Ramblings: **I have been trapped in the world of ExT fandom for a long, long, time; and yet, this is my first time to conjure an EriolxTomoyo fic. Ho-hum. So, needless to say, my expertise will be full of, rather, the lack of such.

HELLO TO KYOY, WHO I AM TALKING OVER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW. MOOHAHAHA.

**DiSCLAiMER:** I do not own them. CCS and the copyright belong to the geniuses of CLAMP. Besides, if I did own them, Eriol and Tomoyo would've been CANON and they'd have gotten together a long time ago. ALSO, ERIOL would've been in the FIRST volume of Tsubasa. (I'm still hoping.)

---

**Opposite Day**  
_by psychedelic aya_

Sure, it would sound kind of stupid, at first.

But, as Terada-sensei insisted, it was actually kind of a good idea.

"I just don't get it," Li Syaoran complained, like he always would, to the only one who would listen. "This is useless. We're gonna be wasting our time doing this…"

Kinomoto Sakura, also dubbed as _'the only one who would listen to Syaoran's complaints'_, gave her usual cheery smile. "Aw, c'mon, Syaoran-kun, it's not that bad." As usual, she had this happy outlook on _everything. _"Trying something new can't hurt!" And thus she looked to someone whom she knew would agree with her. Of course, who else could that be? "Ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

Daidouji Tomoyo nodded, like she usually would to _any_ of Sakura's requests, as she continuously held on to her camera, videotaping even such a simple thing as their walk home. "She's right, Li-kun. Having a single day dedicated to insanity doesn't sound so bad."

At her comment, Syaoran's eye twitched. "By the way that came out from your mouth, I suddenly don't feel so comforted." He kept this sour look as he added, "That sounded like something that idiotic Hiirigazawa would say…"

At this, the raven-haired girl smiled. "Actually, that line did come from Hiirigazawa-kun." Her look was as sweet as sugar at the mention of the Englander's name. "He mentioned that he would like me to tell it to you, if ever you complained."

If it wasn't Daidouji in front of him, Syoaran thought, he would've imagined Eriol's face and blasted it to kingdom come by now. "Damned Clow Reed reincarnate…"

Sakura gave off her usual flustered laugh and sweatdropped. Trying to change the topic, "So, have you thought of what to write in your letters yet?"

Among the two she was talking to, it was obvious who would be more enthusiastic to reply.

"I have! I even made a design for the stationary I'll use already!" And Tomoyo was off, once more, into her designer's _la la land. _With her hands clasped together, dreamily at that, "My letter for Sakura-chan will start like this: _Dearest Kinomoto-san, I think you are really rude and arrogant. Seeing your monster-like ugly face, every single day, beside me, ruins my mood and I hate you for it._ _You're a no-good idiot who doesn't care for others and I think that you deserve to live your filthy, lewd and damned life alone."_ It was quite odd to see, because along with every insult she spoke, she was still smiling her usual smile. "Of course, that's only the beginning. I'm still thinking of other things to write."

Sakura seemed slightly surprised, "Eheh, Tomoyo-chan, I'm utterly touched that you'll send me such a letter…"

"Really?" And there were sparkles in amethyst eyes. "Maybe I should go over and let Touya-san teach me more insults…"

"Onee-chan taught you!"

Behind them, Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Hn. So that explains the _'monster-like ugly face' _part… and maybe the cussing, as well."

"Iya!" The Card Mistress seemed horrified. "Tomoyo-chan, don't let onee-chan influence you!" And suddenly, she looked determined. "My brother isn't going to taint my best friend with his… eeevvvil! No, I won't allow it!"

A cute giggle. "Sakura-chan, don't worry! I won't get tainted with Touya-san's '_evil'_, as so you put it. It's only for the letter!"

"But still!"

Syaoran took this moment to complain, _again_. "I told you tomorrow was a bad idea." He placed his hands in his pockets and grumbled. "Who started the suggestion, anyway? If I didn't know better, I bet it was that stupid, no-good, filthy, damned, moronic, idiotic, half-minded nitwit…"

While abruptly looking for a pen and paper in her bag, Tomoyo said offhandedly, "If you mean Hiirigazawa-kun, then yes, he did propose the idea of what we're doing tomorrow."

A clenched fist and even more grumbles. "I knew it! That jerk…"

"Jerk…" There was a mumble from the Daidouji heir and then several scratching sounds of pen against paper. "Eh, Li-kun, could you repeat everything you said about Hiirigazawa-kun again?"

"Huh? You're gonna take notes?" There was a moment of surprise, but then, it was followed by a smirk. "Sure."

And amongst it all, Sakura could do nothing but sigh.

"Hoeee…"

---

And as everything else was inevitable, thus came the next day. Or, in other words, _tomorrow._

'Twas the day that Syaoran had previously hailed as _insert all the insults he said here _(although most of the insults were probably directed to Hiirigazawa, rather to than the day itself) and Tomoyo had called _insane_.

Although the latter was more in a good way.

---

**Dear Yamazaki-kun,**

**You—you lying _freak_! I totally, totally, totally hate you. Every time you say a story, it's always false—_TRUE?—_and I'm sick and tired of it. I want you to know that I think you're a complete jerk, who has no consideration at all for the people around you. I don't care about you; much less think you're funny and easy to be with. Anyone who's your friend must be so _unlucky_ to have you as a companion, because they have to suffer your everyday escapades that are full of lies and deceit. And for your information, you're so NOT my most favorite person in the world! So don't think you are, okay?**

**Not liking you one single itsy bit,**

**Chiharu**

---

It was a completely normal day.

But then again, to associate him with _normalcy, _of all things, would be a complete understatement.

There were several greetings of, "Ohayou, Hiirigazawa-kun!" from most of his schoolmates, (ahem, female at that); and he would greet them back with his usual polite bow and charming smile.

"Ohayou."

It was like a morning ritual.

And after the greetings were done, he would go back to whatever he was doing.

So he stood there, fixing the flowers that were in a vase atop the teacher's desk in the classroom, sprinkling them continuously with water from a small pail. He knew he could easily snap his fingers and use some certain magic to retain their freshness; but apart from his magic being a secret to the rest of the world, he decided that it would be best for the natural way of things to be used.

"Those are beautiful flowers, Hiirigazawa-kun."

Besides, he knew that she was bound to notice.

---

**Dearest Eriol-_sama_,**

**I know I have never told you this, so now, I would like you to know how _deep_ my affections are for you. Every time I see your stupid, scrawny—I mean—wonderful and charming smile, I feel as if my whole world lightens up and I just want to KILL YOU—errr, hug you. Among all my friends, you have been the most supportive, and I thank you for that. Every word you say encourages me to be _just like you_: smart, kind, helpful, witty and talented; you know, you're actually the first person I think about whenever I need inspiration. I will love—_damn it_, I meant LOATHE—the day you return back to England with your peaceful and not-so-annoying servants. I hope our friendship can be as strong as ever.**

**With _love_,**

**Syaoran-_chan_**

---

…She loved flowers, you see. He even heard that in her house—in that big, quite lonely mansion of hers—she had a garden; a garden of different floral auras, of different meanings and different colors and different lives. He had found her trapped at it too; he knew that she was enthralled by the sensation of flowers and their meanings and their beautiful fragrance in the early morning dews.

Knowing this, he would always think, '_I'll give you a flower garden someday.' _But of course, not like she needed _another _one—so first, he would find ways to make the one coming from him more special and fuller of the happiness she really wanted; or did she have that happiness already?

The world would think, that _yes, she did, _she was Daidouji Tomoyo, after all; but he knew otherwise. He knew her façade. The sorrow behind her smile, the tears behind her laughter.

She didn't need another flower garden, but he would give her one anyway.

_Someday._

And again, he had expected her usual, _"Good morning, Hiirigazawa-kun!" _like all others, but then again, her saying something else was always welcome to him. _Anything_ she said was always welcome to him.

He turned around, slowly; "Beautiful, you say?" He repeated, in response to her comment. Already, his enigmatic smile was pasted on his face. "Are they really, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo nodded, returning his smile. "They are." She approached him and gently touched the flower's petals, pressing them cautiously between her dainty fingers. Then, in an amusing tone, "Or maybe I should say they are appalling and disgusting?"

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose that would be more appropriate, now, wouldn't it?"

She laughed; sweetly, softly, like she always did—and to him, it was like a melody ringing in a dull space.

"I simply detest the way you laugh, Daidouji-san."

She seemed surprised, even hurt, at first—her eyes widened immediately, blinking; but then, after a few moments of regaining her composure, she let out a small smile. "I oddly feel wounded to hear that from such a gentleman."

His azure orbs held a secretive look. Then, offhandedly, "You know, our conversation is full of puzzles."

She matched his look with a saccharine grin—guarded yet mysterious. She glanced at him, holding his stare for a moment; then looked back to the flowers she had so dubbed as _appalling _and _disgusting._

"…Isn't it supposed to be?"

---

**Dearest Syaoran-kun,**

**You know, because you're so… MEAN, RUDE, BAD and just simply EVIL to me… I don't know what to write in this letter! Uhmm, ah, you see… I think you're so…—uncaring and despicable! You're a complete brat who doesn't know where he belongs! Nosy GAKIS like you should stay out of the Card Mistress' way FOREVER! You're a complete SHAME to the Li clan! As well as cruel and despicable! Have I said despicable? Unworthy! Piece of trash! Ugly git! You don't know how to love others, because I bet secretly you're a selfish old man who's angry at the world and all the furry, cute, handsome, fluff-looking sun guardians in it! And yes, I HATE YOU TOO! _DIEEEE_!**

**Strictly _only_ from,**

**Sakura**

---

He chuckled then; pouring the last ounces of water from the pail into the pot.

There was a moment of silence from the both of them; she merely watched as he then walked away, placing the now empty water pail back to its holder at the far-end of the classroom, his morning duties done. Her amethyst stare followed him, critically, as he moved about, his unfathomable smile decorating his face—and she wondered, suddenly, of what it was like to know all the secrets behind the mystery of the world.

'_What is it that you hide, Hiirigazwa-kun? What is it that you know?'_

Her reverie broke off as their stares met, his footsteps slowly coming nearer and nearer back to where she was.

"Daidouji-san?" He said, his eyes narrowing a bit in complexity. He oddly felt confused at her silence; her expression held something that related to someone that was of deep thought. "Is there something on your mind?"

As if on impulse, she replied, "No, I'm fine."

He took the hidden meaning behind her words. "Then there _is _something wrong."

A moment to be flabbergasted; then, "…I'm afraid I do not see your point, Hiirigazawa-kun. Didn't I just say—"

She was cut off by his finger on her lips. "Ah, but Daidouji-san, didn't we just conclude merely moments ago that our conversation is full of puzzles?" He was wearing that smile of his again—that smile that made her wonder just what the hell was going on in his brain. "Today is quite a fragile day, and I believe that it would be best to watch what you say."

Her eyes widened in comprehension. Then, apologetically, "Gomen. I'm afraid even I am confused now." And to think she was so excited about today too… "It's hard to speak the opposite of what we want to say."

He smiled, then; again with that smiling of being a know-it-all and famous magician reincarnate. "I think you are finally getting the reason for this exercise, Daidouji-san."

She blinked, taking a moment to comprehend his words—were they said in a normal manner or in the supposed opposite? She believed it was the former, although today was meant for the latter. Then, in a flat tone, "You knew this all along, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "It was my point."

"You wanted people to know how hard it is to say something they don't mean. So when Terada-sensei asked for a homeroom activity—"

"—I suggested '_Opposite Day_'."

She wanted to laugh out loud, right then and there.

"Hiirigazawa-kun, you are a genius."

He smirked.

"Don't I know it."

---

**Daidouji-san,**

**There are feelings within me that are best not said, most especially of these type, for they are delicate and I would rather not hurt you with such harsh words.**

**So, to conclude it all;**

**I have nothing to say to you, Daidouji Tomoyo.**

**This letter is merely for show only.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiirigazawa Eriol**

**P.S As an afterthought, although this is by no means connected to anything I mentioned above: **…_I will never buy you a flower garden someday._** Well, that's all. It's just something that has been bothering me lately.**

---

"Did you receive my letter?"

It was a question, he knew, that was best not asked. He didn't exactly write a letter to her; heck, the thing he wrote wasn't even more than a hundred words. It was more like a note; but he had hoped that she'd get what he was _really _trying to say…

She was heading for her seat then, while he followed behind. Without looking back, she answered, "Yes, I received it." Placing her bag on her table then sitting down on her chair, she commented, "I was surprised you left it at my shoe locker. I thought you'd give it to me personally."

He grinned, "I would've rather done that as well. But given the circumstances…"

And although she was still smiling, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai, I know. _Opposite day._"

"I heard Li wasn't so fond of my ingenious thought."

"Clearly. He doesn't like today. He said it's a waste of time."

"I figured as much. And yet I wonder why his letter to me was full of erasures, and he even bothered to look for some sweet scented stationary. It was also the first time I ever saw his cursive writing."

And for the second time, Tomoyo wanted to laugh out loud. "He loves you _that_ much." There was a hidden tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Eriol took her point and chuckled. "I guess I cannot do anything about it. Although truth be told, I would be immensely worried if he sent such a letter to me on a day that wasn't _opposite day…_"

She gave him a look. Playfully, "Stop it, Hiirigazawa-kun. You're giving me bad mental images."

He took this chance to arch his eyebrow. In a tenor of mock astonishment, "Ah, Daidouji-san, I wasn't aware you were fond of shounen-ai!"

If she wasn't so poised and ladylike, she'd have pummeled him then and there. "Hiirigazawa-kun!"

He laughed, heartily at that—he loved poking fun at her. It was always so amusing. In the midst of his endless chuckling, though, (and also while trying to avoid her off-set punches) he decided to ask, "What of your letter to…" He wanted to say, "…_to me?" _Indeed, he wondered why she did not give him, or leave him, any letter or anything near to the sort. Not to be boastful, but he was so sure that he'd at least get a little attention from the Daidouji heiress. But instead, he preferred to continued with, "…to Sakura?"

She stopped trying to hit him as a thoughtful look passed over her. "Sakura-chan?" There was a glint of pride in her amethyst eyes. "Oh, I think I did pretty well with the insults."

"Let me guess. Kinomoto-oneesan helped you?"

A nod. "And Li-kun too."

"Syaoran?" To Sakura? _Impossible._

"He just imagined he was talking to you."

_Thought so. _"How and where?"

"On thin air at the sidewalk."

He took the revelation to sigh and place an exasperated hand on his forehead. "He's worse than I thought."

She giggled, "I told you, he loves you that much."

"Here we go with the shounen-ai again."

"Mou! If you don't stop that, Hiirigazawa-kun, I will not tell you the whereabouts of your letter."

There was a pause; "Wha…?" A look of surprise momentarily crossed his usually cool features. "…How did—"

"I didn't." And she looked like she was enjoying herself, torturing him like this. "I thought I'd just use it as a threat, but judging by the way you looked, then you must've been wondering where it was too." She smiled a sweet smile, as if trying to tease him. "Actually, I didn't write you a letter."

_Ouch._

He tried not to look surprised, _again_.

"I tried to," She continued, "but I couldn't find the words to say."

He tried not to look disappointed, of all things!

"I spent all night thinking of what I should say to you."

He was prepared for this.

"And then, I concluded…"

He was prepared for rejection.

"…That I have nothing to say to you, too."

The words caught him off-guard, and suddenly, he felt his trademark smirk coming on his face. It felt good inside, he decided, that she was able to get the hidden meaning of his letter.

'_Mental note to self: convince my kawaii descendant that this day is not bad at all.'_

Tomoyo looked pleased with herself. As Eriol walked towards his seat (which was behind her, by the way) he didn't fail to catch her reserved smile as he sat down. Then, surprisingly,

"I'll be waiting patiently for the flower garden, _Eriol-kun_."

He was so preoccupied with his shock that he didn't notice that she had called him by his first name.

"…Someday, _Tomoyo_."

…Or maybe he had.

Tomoyo decided, then, that while he was still wearing that inscrutable smile of his, she'd never really know.

---

**Authoress' Ramblings: **YES! My first ever ExT fic. Sorry if I didn't capture them quite perfectly; I never really did watch CCS as a whole, but I was always a fan of ExT. This fic was dedicated to **Urei Sachi and Kyoy and Yuko and Leishe**. I dunno. Also inspired by **ate syao**, who, in my opinion, has a lot of the best ExT fics ever. I hope that I did EriolxTomoyo justice here; because they ARE MEANT TO BE. CLAMP should make them get together, somehow, someway! (Again, I vote that Eriol be put in Tsubasa.)

Take care and smile! Jesus loves you!

Lalalalah…


End file.
